nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
21
Match 21 of NoDQ CAW is the twenty-first episode of Season 1 as well as the twenty-first episode of NoDQ CAW overall. The match sees Superman defend his NoDQ CAW Championship against Spider-Man. Match The two competitors square off and Superman delivers a series of suplexes and throws to Spider-Man before delivering a cutter. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Spider-Man locks in an armbar but Superman powers out of it. Superman gets Spider-Man in the corner of the ring and delivers a series of strikes before Spider-Man gets free, Irish whips Superman into the ropes and knocks him down with a side kick. Spider-Man keeps conrol of the match with a bulldog, but a huge chop from Superman stuns Spider-Man long enough for Superman to catch his challenger with a school boy pin for a 1-count. Superman attempts a spinebuster but Spider-Man counters it into a powerbomb pin for a 2-count. A small package from Superman gets him a 1-count. Superman successfully delivers a spinebuster, to which Spider-Man responds with an elbow smash to Superman's knee, followed in quick succession with a Spidey Sense Suplex. Instead of going for a pin, Spider-Man attempts a spinebuster and is reversed into a powerbomb pin as he did to the Champion previously, earning Superman a 1-count. A school boy roll-up in the corner earns Superman another 1-count. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Spider-Man delivers a piledriver to Superman. Superman delivers a powerbomb to Spider-Man in response. Superman delivers a hurricanrana, forcing Spider-Man face-first to the ground and cutting his face in the process. Superman pins Spider-Man but only achieves a 1-count. Spider-Man delivers a Spidey Sense Suplex to the Champion, but Superman is running on adrenaline and refuses to stay down, delivering a Super STO, which still only gets a 1-count. Spider-Man accidentally knocks down the referee before flopping to the floor, indicating dizziness from his earlier head injury. Superman capitalises with a top rope super twisting arm breaker. Superman follows this up with a school boy roll-up for another 1-count. Spider-Man refuses to stay down and delivers another piledriver and another Spidey Sense Suplex. Spider-Man viciously punches Superman repeatedly in the corner of the ring. Superman delivers a Speeding Bullet to the challenger against the turnbuckle, crumpling Spider-Man to the ground and allowing Superman to pick up his first 2-count of the match. A front powerslam by the Champion allows Superman to pick up another 2-count, but another Spidey Sense Suplex derails his momentum. Spider-Man delivers an atomic drop to the Champion as he enters another adrenal state. Superman responds with a Russian leg sweep for another 2-count. A school boy gets another 2-count for Superman, but Spider-Man fires back with another Spidey Sense Suplex- Superman retaliates with another Russian leg sweep for a 2-count, which he follows up with another Speeding Bullet for a 2-count. Superman delivers a Top Rope Underhook Suplex to the challengers, momentarily dazing him. Superman then performs a Test Drive for a 1-count. A school boy from the Champion also only earns a 1-count. Spider-Man dodges a Speeding Bullet and delivers a Spidey Sense Suplex. Superman fires back with a Russian leg sweep, then misses a Speeding Bullet before countering Spider-Man's attempted attack with another Russian leg sweep. Superman makes a lateral press for a 2-count. Both men are now fired up and Superman delivers a Speeding Bullet for a 2-count. Superman then attempts one last school boy roll-up but only gets to the count of 2 before the match's timer expires. Superman retains his NoDQ CAW Championship due to the Champion's Advantage rule and Spider-Man lucks out of his opportunity to seize the belt. Winner: Draw Trivia *Wade reveals the first match announced for Impact: the King of Horror Triple Threat Match between Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees. Category:Season 1 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches